When the Potters Came to Dinner
by Inexhaustible Source of Magic
Summary: The Potters escape Voldemort but have nowhere to go...except to the Dursley's home. When Voldemort finds them the Dursley's get closer to the wizarding world then they ever wanted to. Takes place pre- Sorcerer's stone. Humor and Danger :  please review
1. Chapter 1

Vernon Dursleysat at his work desk, happily looking over the new drill orders he would fill once he'd met with the clients who were sitting outside. Nothing was going to disturb or upset him, as he was having an unnaturally good day. Petunia had made him bacon sandwiches for lunch which he was currently enjoying with a large smile plastered under his now crumb filled mustache.

His wife had also made scrambled eggs and sausage for breakfast. He had eaten those with vigor while little Dudley looked on from his high chair. He was being only a bit fussy that morning, and had only thrown a fit once.

Both parents were surprised by the sudden change in behavior but didn't challenge it. When Petunia pointed it out to him while she fixed his tie, Vernon only laughed. "Don't knock a good thing, love," he said in his gruff voice. He then pecked her on the cheek and patted Dudley on the head. "I'll see you tonight, dear," He called and walked out to the car.

As he drove to work he barely hit any traffic and the radio was running a story on youths and how parents cause their many problems. _Dudley will never be like those kids,_ he thought with a gloating smile.

And now, finishing his lunch, he reflected on how nice and uneventful the day had been. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and threw the trash into the nearby wastepaper basket. As he returned to his work his phone rang. The sudden buzzing caused Mr. Dudley to jump, seeing as it was the first sound after a long period of wonderful silence. He usually received a number of important phone calls during the span of a common work day so it didn't give him any suspicious.

However, he didn't except to hear his wife shrieking from the other end of the receiver. He drew back the telephone to stare at it in confusion. Finally he contained his composure and spoke into in a calm and authoritative grumble. "Petunia, sweet, what is it darling?"

She was breathing heavily and he could almost see her gripping the counter with her long bony arms. "Vernon! Vernon! Something's happened! Something horrible!"

He squinted his already rather small eyes in anger. He was expecting the worst. A new neighbor not cutting their grass to an appropriate height…or a neighbor being a hippy, rebellious folk. Oh this would not do…not at all. He would not allow Dudley to be raised in a house within ten miles of those long haired, peace loving beatniks. However, before he could get one word in his wife continued. "Vernon! They're coming! Get home immediately. They might be already on their way…it's…" before she could continued the phone connection died.

"Petunia! Petunia!" He called even though he knew full well she couldn't hear him anymore. Standing up with such force the desk shuddered he grabbed his briefcase and quickly began shoving the contracts into the small opening. He gripped it tight and ran for the door. After waving away his secretary by yelling "FAMILY EMEMERGENCY, EMILIA! GET OFF MY BACK!" he ran for his car and shoved it into drive.

On the short drive home his mind was reeling. Robbers or hit men? Petunia knew he kept a gun in the closet. He slapped his forehead mentally, realizing he never taught her to fire it. He drove full throttle down the high way, desperate to get home. He ignored the irritated honks and yells that came from other cars. _Can't they see there's an emergency? _He thought aggravated.

Finally, he reached the house and parked on the street, anxiously trying to look for any damage. The house looked rather untouched. Confusion touched his facial features as he trundled up to the doorway. He heard Dudley crying from the doorstep but that didn't say anything. His son cried at nearly everything.

He fuddled with his key ring, trying three wrong ones before fingering the correct key. He stabbed it into the key hole and stormed into the entrance hall. He heard hushed talking in the kitchen. Upon realizing nothing in the hallway was upset or overturned he went to check the cupboard under the stairway. Nothing but dust and spiders. He shook his head when he'd locked the door once again. No one could or would hide in there. Surrendering the idea of grabbing the gun, he placed his briefcase on the stair way and hung his hat and jacket in place.

He tried to peek through the key hole but found the opening too small to see through. Finally mustering up his courage and dignity, Mr. Dursley strode through the glass door that led into the kitchen. Standing in the small room were three figures, save a frazzled Ms. Dursley and a bawling Dudley.

A man stood leaning against the counter. He was tall, a good six inches above Mr. Dursley himself, with black untidy hair that fell over his eyes and ruffled around his ears. Thin glasses rounded themselves around his hazel eyes, which turned over to stare at Vernon. He wore casual jeans and a long sleeved shirt but didn't look the least bit comfortable standing there in the Dursley's kitchen.

The man's stood beside him, however she was standing straight and holding a child who couldn't be much older than Dudley except he wasn't screaming. The woman was pretty, with thick shoulder length red hair and almond shaped green eyes, which her son had received as well. They were now, however, wide with pleading as she stared at Petunia. They'd been arguing, you could tell from the atmosphere in the room.

Vernon Dursley didn't need introductions to know who were currently standing in his kitchen. James, Lily and their son Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Anger rose in Mr. Dursley's chest as he stared at the family he was now harboring in his once lovely home. "What are they doing here?" He cried staring at Petunia.

"They showed up while you called! They just…appeared! I couldn't tell you because I was on the verge of fainting!" She yelled, throwing up her arms in frustration.

"Umm, we are standing right here!" James pointed out, raising his eyebrows in annoyance.

Vernon gritted his teeth. Sitting on the table were two small bags around the size of knapsacks and, worst of all, a cage where a large tawny owl sat hooting quietly. He clenched his fist and looked over at Petunia. "Can I have a word with you Petunia?" She nodded and walked with him into the other room. As a muffled argument rose from the living room while Lily sat at a kitchen chair by her husband.

"I told you we wouldn't be welcome here," James said, rolling his eyes.

"It was only place I could think of!" Lily cried, rocking Harry in her arms. "It was your idea to apparate! If we had just flown here on brooms or even taken muggle transportation we would've have scared poor Tuney to death!"

"You're the one who apparated us into the middle of her kitchen!" James retorted. "And if your sister wasn't such a…" but with a look from his wife he quickly shut his mouth.

"Besides," she continued, tickling Harry's stomach causing him to giggle. "It's better to end up in their kitchen then in the next door neighbors."

James nodded in agreement.

As this conversation was being spoken, the Dursley's were having their own argument in the living room. "What are they doing here?" Vernon repeated, his face growing redder by the minute.

"I told you! I don't know! They just appeared!" She shrieked from her spot on the couch.

"What did they say once they did?" Vernon cried, his shoulders hunched in anger.

"Lilly told me they were…on the run or something," Petunia exclaimed but didn't sound too sure about it herself.

"On the run…from whom?" He asked.

"How should I know?" Petunia cried standing and pacing the room. "She just told me she was on the run and this was the only place they, especially Harry, would be safe."

"I take it Harry's the boy? Ugly little bugger, he is." Mr. Dursley said, crossing his arms.

"Vernon!" Petunia cried. They looked over to the kitchen. "We need to get back in there." She hissed and motioned for him to walk with her.

They walked back through the door and joined the Potter's in her pristine kitchen. "Hello," James said. They didn't respond. "Look," he said, standing up. "I'm sorry we came into your house without a proper invitation."

"We would never have given you one!" Vernon grumbled, shaking his head.

"Then I'm glad we took the initiative." James said smiling.

Lily rolled her eyes and pushed him back down into a chair. "James, please!" She scolded. "I'm sorry Tuney, Mr. Dursley. There's a dark wizard-"

"We don't speak words like that in this house!" Vernon shouted.

"I'm sorry," Lily cried, pushing James back into the chair a second time. "There's a man…out there. He's looking for us and he's tried to get to us many times before. It'll be easier for him to find us if we stayed at our home in Godric's Hollow he'd find us eventually. Someone could tell him where we were. This is the only place we're safe. The only place." Lily looked scared. James stood for the third time and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Well, I'm sorry, but we're having a relative come over for a few days," Vernon said thinking quickly. "No room for all of you." He said shrugging.

"Oh yes," James exclaimed, striding over to the window and peeking through the shades. "I saw that automobile, isn't that what you call it, out there by the curb. Ugly big thing that is. Who in their right mind would own something like that?"

"James," his wife hissed.

"What?" He asked. She shook her head and smiled apologetically at her sister. "They're lying anyway."

The Dursley's exchanged glances. "How did you know?" Vernon cried her hands on her hips.

"I have a knack for that sort of thing," he said shrugging. Lily rolled her eyes and propped Harry back up on her hip.

She turned to Petunia and pleaded with her eyes. "Please Tuney! Please! We have no other place!"

Her sister stared at her and bit her lip. She crossed her bony elbows and leaned against the counter. She placed a nonexistent loose strand of hair behind her ear and rolled her eyes up to stare at them. Finally, she stomped her foot in frustration. "You can take the extra bedroom," she huffed, pointing to the stairs.

"What? Petunia no! You can't!" Vernon cried, banging his meaty fist on the table. "Not in my house!"

"It's my house too!" Petunia exclaimed. "Come on Lily!" And with that, she took her sisters hand and led the family upstairs to the extra bedroom next to the one Dudley now had. James flung the bags over his shoulders and took the owl in his hand. Once they were in the room, Petunia closed the door and looked over her sister, brother in law and nephew.

"I'm sorry," Lily said, putting little Harry on the bed. "He must be furious."

"I-I'll talk to him," her sister said, still looking them over. Then all of a sudden, Lily and Petunia ran at each other and embraced each other tightly.

"I've missed you Tuney," Lily said.

"I've missed you too. I'm sorry we had our rows when we were kids."

They smiled at each other and turned to James and Harry, who were both sitting on the bed. Petunia smiled at Harry, who was staring around the room with his big green eyes. James held his small hand with his own and stared at the sisters.

Awkward silence passed between the three adults as they stared at each other, without meeting each other's eyes. Finally Petunia nodded and walked back to the door. "I-I guess I'll start making dinner. Do you want or need anything special?"

Lily laughed. The bell like sound caused Harry to smile and wave his arms the ways young babies did when they got excited. "Tuney," she said, "We're wizards, not aliens."

Her sister flinched at the word. "Please Lily. Don't use those words around Vernon."

The mood turned from humorous to uncomfortable in a second. "Well, no, we don't need anything," Lily told her, her tone hard. Petunia nodded and exited the room without another look.

Once she was gone, James stood and wrapped Lily around in his arms. "You okay?" He asked, kissing her head gently. Lily nodded.

"James, do you think he'll come looking? Do you think he'll find us?" She asked, fear in her eyes.

"I don't know Lils. I don't know," he said looking over at his son.

"I could never live with myself if we led him here." She said, sighing.

"I know, I know," he cooed.

They stood there for a few minutes until James broke the connection. I should send an owl to Dumbledore. He'll want to know what's going on." Lily nodded and sat next to Harry.

Once James had composed a short letter in code to his friend, he attached it to their owl, Jean, and sent her off to where his friend was stationed. Once it was out of sight he sat down next to Lily to comfort her some more.

As the owl flew to her location she couldn't see the falcon flying miles ahead of her. She only saw it when its talons where on top of her and she was sent flying miles through the air. She finally righted herself and once realizing she only had minor cuts she continued flying to Hogwarts. She didn't realize until hours later that her letter had been plucked from her leg by the falcon that had attacked her.

The falcon flapped his wings, screeching through the cool night. He eventually arrived at the large house. He flew through the open window to find the hooded figure sitting in a chair beside a large fire. "Taren, my friend, what have you found?" Voldemort rasped, taking the letter from the falcon's outstretched claw. After flitting his beady eyes over the paper a thin smile grew over the white face.

"W-What is it…my lord?" Pettigrew stuttered, standing over to the side.

"I've found them," Voldemort cried, stroking Taren's head.

"W-Who, my lord?" Pettigrew inquired.

"Who do you think?" Voldemort swung out his hand and sent his servant falling to the floor cowering. "The Potters! The Potters and their son. Harry Potter!"

"Yes my lord! Of course my lord!" The rat like man cried, covering his head with his small hands. "But…how can you read the letter, my lord. They aren't so naive not to put it in a code of some sort?"

"Oh, Wormtail. Yes, at first it was hard to read the letters we infiltrated but after some…choice torturing we have figured out the code. And I've found them Wormtail! I've found them. They shall not escape me for a fourth time. I will get to them and I will kill them!"


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all so much for all the positive feedback! I never imagined such a good response. You guys rock my world. THANKS!

The next morning Vernon woke to the smell of coffee and bacon pouring up from downstairs. He sleepily stood and, after pulling on his robe and slippers, he padded down the stairs into the kitchen.

When he entered the room and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Once he could see again, he found a man standing where his wife usually made breakfast. James hair was standing up in odd directions, even more so than usual. He wore an old green robe of Mr. Dursley's which was so big it hung down to the floor and the sleeves hung vicariously over the pan of bacon. Matching green slippers peeked out through the opening in the front of the robe.

He looked up at Vernon and nodded a greeting. "Morning," he said.

"You're making breakfast?" Vernon exclaimed, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes?" James said, voicing it as a question.

Vernon's mouth dropped surprised and annoyance. Why would a respectable man be doing this? This was women's work. It took him a second to remember that this was not a respectable man. Smiling at his thought, he shook his head. "I guess for your type this is quite normal, right?"

"My type?" James asked, turning from the sizzling bacon. At that moment Lily ran into the room, Harry in her arms.

"James, dear," she cried, running over to him. "It's okay. They don't understand." She whispered so only he could hear. He let go of his grip on the edge of the counter and nodded, his irritation evaporating. Petunia joined the trio in the kitchen, a robe covering her bony body. She immediately saw the atmosphere in the kitchen was undesirable but couldn't back out now that she was seen.

"Good morning," she said, looking around at the adults. They nodded but Vernon didn't take his eyes off James.

After a second of silence, James took the bacon from the frying pan. "I made breakfast!" He sang sliding the strips onto the plate waiting on the table. Lily sat at the table and placed Harry into a chair beside him. James and the Dursley's joined her at the table but not before running upstairs to grab screaming Dudley from his crib.

Once they were all seated and eating the meal and drinking the coffee James had made for them, they heard a banging from the front door. Dudley began crying even harder and James stood to stare at the entrance hall. Suddenly, as Mr. Dursley rolled his eyes and stood, muttering about how they'd never heard of someone knocking on the door, a large ball of talons and feathers flew through the kitchen window. Glass shattered and fell to the ground. The Dursley's screamed and covered their faces. Lily stared at the owl now sitting, shaking her small head from the sudden impact with the glass. "Jean!" She cried once realizing who the owl was. Two letters were attached to her left leg.

Lily took the letters in her precise fingers while James fingered the feathers on the small bird. "She's injured!" He cried. Lily gasped and looked at the scars her husband was fingering.

"How?" She inquired.

"I'm not sure. Claw marks, they look like, but have been healed by someone. Dumbledore probably." James exclaimed, stroking the beak of the owl. After Lily had looked at the owl herself, James asked, "What did the letters say? And who was the second one from?"

"Padfoot. Dumbledore must have contacted him." It was then when they seemed to remember they were in the presence of two muggles.

"What the hell are you two blithering on about? And where did that bloody bird come from?" Mr. Dursley's exclaimed immensely irritated.

"Oh, you wouldn't understand," James drawled.

"James!" Lily scolded.

"Well, they wouldn't," he said defensively.

"Tuney," Lily said soothingly, "I'm sorry but it is rather complicated." Petunia was still staring at them but didn't say anything.

"What do the letters say?" James asked, getting annoyed once again.

His wife unrolled the scrolls. "It's in code." She pulled out her slender wand and muttered out the decoding spell the Order had made. Petunia gasped as she did and covered her mouth. However, Lily began to read. "Dear James and Lily, I'm glad you are both safe. However, take caution. When your owl arrived in my company there was no letter on her leg. I suspect she was attacked by one of Voldemort's birds. I have no doubt you wrote your first letter in code but from the Order members he's taken he's most likely tortured the code out of them. If Voldemort finds you could be lead him right to the Dursley's. Your presence in the muggle world could bring unspeakable acts on the people there. I haven't much time so I will leave you with this. Take care of yourselves and little Harry. Don't let Voldemort hurt Lily's sister and family; we can't let anymore causalities in this war. Including Jean, I healed her as best I could so she should have no permanent damage. I will try to keep in touch. Sincerely yours, Albus." Once she'd finished reading Lily looked at James, her eyes wide.

"They found our letter. They know where we are!" She gasped. He took her in his arms.

"It's alright! Albus has the order looking out for us, remember?"

"Those who will listen." The voice came from over in the living room. Petunia screamed and nearly fainted. Vernon stared at it, his face growing red, to green to gray within seconds. There, sitting in the fireplace, was a man's face. It was Sirius Black's face.

"Padfoot!" James cried, dashing across the room to sit by his friend. Lily sat beside him.

"Hey, Prongs. It's good to see you again. Hello Lily," he said, beaming at her. She smiled and waved slightly.

"Oh, what have you been up to, you dog faced, rascal?" James smiled, laughing.

"It's been tough since you two, or should I say three counting little Harry, have left."

"I bet," James joked. "We were the star members."

"Oh there would be a few lot who'd disagree with you. A lot of the Order is getting stressed. They don't like how we're risking our lives for you. Mind you, most of them don't know about the prophecy. They don't know how important you are."

"Oh you flatter me sir," James said in an artificial high voice.

"James, this is serious!" Lily admonished, pushing him slightly.

"I know, I know. Who's saying this?" He said, his face still wearing a cracked smile.

"I can't say here. They're monitoring the fireplaces. And, before you ask, I can't apparate. Dumbledore doesn't want us drawing to much attention to the area you're in."

"Dumbledore's smart," James agreed. "So they're these buggers rumoring about us and you can't do anything about it?"

"Afraid not, mate," Sirius said. "Now, enough about that. I better get back to work." James nodded and smiled. "I guess I'll see you once this all clears up."

"So, I'll see you by the end of next week?" James asked and the two laughed together.

"Tell Harry I send my love. Bye Lily," he called and then disappeared from the flames.

Once he was gone, Lily looked through the letter. "Well, this is useless now. He just told us everything." James nodded and looked over at the Dursley's. They both stood in the kitchen, shock and fear on their faces.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Vernon screamed, pounding his fists on the table.

"My friend. Harry's Godfather. Sirius Black," James exclaimed. When they didn't say anything he shrugged. "I told you that you wouldn't understand."

"Oh I knew you Potters were bad news from the moment Petunia told me about you lot. You're all bad eggs. Bad eggs that'll end up killing us all!"

"You think I suggested coming here? You think I want to be here? I'd rather be back where I live, back where there aren't people like you who call people whatever you like just from the first two seconds you're around them." James yelled back.

The two were inches from each other's faces when Lily pushed them apart. "Jamie, please. Calm down." James slowed his breathing and finally sat at the table to pick at the now cold bacon. "Now, why don't we all calm down and James, let's go upstairs and write Moony as well."

They all let out a smooth breath of air and, once James and Lily retreated upstairs, the atmosphere in the kitchen dissolved immensely. "Well," Lily said, pushing the door behind her, "Not bad for nine in the morning."


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the day passed without much incident. Vernon Dursley left soon after the row over the cold bacon for work which allowed the house to let out a sigh of relief. Petunia did what she did best when she began to feel stressed…clean. As she was donning her latex gloves she walked into the kitchen to see her sister sitting at the table, composing a letter using a feather quill that she had no doubt was real.

At the sight of Tuney, Lily looked up from the letter to Peter Pettigrew. "I'm sorry about this morning," she apologized, dipping the quill into the ink well she brought downstairs with her.

"He's just…upset. He likes to take life by the horns, you know and to have full control. When something or someone doesn't let him take control…well, he gets a bit upset."

Lily nodded and looked back down at the parchment. "Oh, Tuney," she spoke up, remembering something important. "Were you fond of that lamp in the extra bedroom?"

"Umm no," Petunia said hesitantly. "Why?"

"Oh," Lily said surprised her sister had asked for the reason. "No reason," she lied, mental picturing James "accidentally" causing it to crash to the ground from the desk.

A moment of silence passed through the kitchen, save the scratching of Lily's quill and the rubbing of Petunias sponge. Finally, they couldn't stand the silence any longer. "So," Lily said, always the one to start a conversation, "How's Vernon's work doing?"

"Lily, we both you don't honestly care about it," her sister replied, tossing the sponge into the sudsy sink. Lily laughed slightly but it was short lived. She couldn't get her mind off the possibility of Voldemort finding them and the Dursley's. Petunia sat at the table, removing her gloves and rubbing her hands. "Lily, can I ask you something?" She took her sisters silence as a yes. "Please, don't take any offense by this, but…"

"You want to know how long we're staying here." Lily said. When Petunia nodded embarrassed, Lily smiled back. "I'm sorry, Tuney. I know we dropped in unannounced. We just needed to run at that moment."

"What exactly is chasing you?" Petunia asked concern on her eyes.

"More like who," a voice explained from the doorway. James came striding in, running his hand over the back of his neck. "Harry's down for a nap," he told Lily before sitting beside her.

"Ok, who is chasing you?" Petunia asked again, staring at her sister and brother-in-law.

"Petunia, you might not understand…" James began but she shook her head.

"I'm not Vernon!"

He looked over at Lily, who was folding up her letter. She shrugged and James went on.

"His name is Voldemort," he began. "Most wizards don't like to call him that though. They say You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He is the most evil wizard anyone can ever imagine. He hates anything to do with muggles or muggle born. He wants to illuminate any wizard who doesn't believe in his ways and any muggle born wizard. And if he doesn't get to kill them he'll torture them, their friends and their families."

At this, Petunia's eyes widened. Silence followed his explanation. Lily stood walked upstairs only to return with Jean on her arm. "Who's the letter to?" James asked, trying to defuse the tension.

"Wormtail," Lily told him.

"Do you think it's safe to send her out again?" James asked, stroking the bird's beak. She was special to him, seeing as he got her at his first year at Hogwarts.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Petunia asked her voice quiet.

"She got attacked when we sent her out last time," Lily explained, placing a soft hand on her husband's shoulder. "We think she was intercepted by an enemy owl."

"I don't think we should send her out if theirs enemy owls in the area," James cautioned.

"But they didn't hurt her horribly. They obviously didn't want to kill her. It's the only way we can talk to him." Lily said. James finally gave in, albeit reluctantly.

Before tying the parchment to Jeans talon Lily read to James. "Dear Wormtail, we hope you're well. We are doing well ourselves. We are currently staying at a relative's home. I won't actually tell you the location. I'm sure Voldemort knows you're our secret keeper and I know we couldn't live with ourselves if he tortured the location out of you. You've been such a help to us. I heard some of the Order members are upset because of our absence. Please tell them we're only thinking of their well being. We'll be here only as long as we have to. We'll probably be back home by the thirtieth to help you fight once more. Once this is all over we'll have dinner with you and the rest the Order. Send our love to them, especially Severus and the Longbottoms. Sincerely, Lily and James."

"Severus, really?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

A small blush grew on Lily's cheeks but she tied the letter to Jean's leg trying to hide it. "Severus! Wasn't that little freak boy who you talked to back when we were kids?"

"He was not a freak! He was very nice to me…for a while." Lily said defensively.

"Until he called you a-" James began but was cut off.

"James, don't you dare! You promised you wouldn't talk about that again!" Lily nearly screamed, pushing him back a few inches.

"I know Lils, I'm sorry," he said in a soothing tone.

"Fine," she huffed, opening the front door. Within seconds, Jean took off and flew through the front hall, shooting through the front door and out into the world. Seeing James worried expression, she smiled up at him. "She'll be fine." He pulled up the corner of his mouth and kissed her cheek.

"Ok, ok. Close that door would you. You're letting in a draft!" Petunia scolded. Once Lily did, she heard Harry crying from upstairs.

"I'll go get him," she called and walked upstairs. As she did, James noticed the cupboard under the stairs.

He peeked in it and looked around. "Hey Lily. You should put him in here for naps from now on. It's actually quite cozy in here." He suddenly felt dust fall from the ceiling, caused by his wife stomping on the stairs above him. "I'm just joking! Gosh!" He cried, laughing slightly. And with that, he left to join his wife upstairs.

**Ok, I know I already had a cupboard joke but I couldn't resist putting this one in. I'm sorry this chapter is pretty much just talking. I promise next chapter will have action and fighting. And just to give you all wonderful people some perspective, the day they wrote the letter on was the twenty seventh of October. I think we all know what that means. :o Gasp! Duh, Duh DUHHH! **


	5. Chapter 5

Jean left the house and took to the sky with caution. She knew the falcon was patrolling the skies again and wanted nothing to do with him. She was flying miles and miles above the muggle world below when she heard a loud screech from above her. Gasping- if she could gasp- Jean darted below, trying to get back to James and Lily.

She was too slow, however, and the falcon pounced on her. Screeching and clawing, she desperately tried to rid herself from his grip but the letter was ripped from her leg. She was unharmed but shaken. She flew with all her might, chasing him across mountains and forests. It wasn't until Taren reached a large mansion in the middle of nowhere that it began to slow down.

It swooped through a large bay window into a nearly empty window, Jean hot on his tail. Taren screeched and dropped the letter into the lap of the man sitting in a large armchair in front of the fire. "Ah, Taren," the voice rasped. "Brought a friend, did we?" His hand rose, revealing the wand he held. He muttered a spell and Jean flew into a bird cage on the other side of the room.

"Why didn't you kill her, my lord?" Wormtail inquired, honestly curious.

"I thought I would send a note to the Potters," Voldemort told him, glancing at the letter he had untied. He smiled his thin evil smile. "It looks like the bird would have arrived here anyway." He sent the letter flying across the room to where Peter stood cowering. He took the letter in his grabby long finger nailed clutches and stared at the writing it contained.

"James," he muttered, quickly looking over the letter.

"Yes, it looks like your friends are smarter than I thought. Though we can easily find out where they are."

"How, my lord?" Pettigrew asked.

"The bird. She'll lead us straight to their location. Though I will still send a letter of warning. I wouldn't want any muggles to lose their lives." With that, he smiled. That was exactly what he wanted. Along with the death of Lily and James Potter…and their son. Especially their son.

He strode back to his chair and sat down; staring into the red and blue flames dancing in the fire place. "Shall I write the letter, my lord?"

"No," Voldemort explained. "This is a personal matter; ergo I will make a personal letter." Wormtail nodded and began to leave the room. However, his master stopped him. "Wormtail!" He cried. "You have done well." Peter gasped at the compliment and bowed so low his stomach nearly touched his thighs.

"T-thank you, my lord." He stuttered shocked.

"I want you to come with me tonight. To the muggle community the Potters are hiding in."

"How do you know the relatives are muggles?" Pettigrew asked.

"They have no other relatives. Now, leave me and ready yourself to join me tonight." As he left, Voldemort shouted after him- whether to himself or to Pettigrew-, "I will not have them escape me again!"

Later that night, Jean came flying though the window as the Potters readied themselves for bed. James ran to her and looked her over. "No injury," he told Lily who was rocking a sleeping Harry in her arms.

"There's a letter," she commented. James stroked the birds tawny feathers as Lily placed Harry on their makeshift bed, made out of a drawer from the dresser. She picked up a few books that had knocked from the shelf previously that night. James handed the letter to her and she glanced it over, beginning to hand the books to her husband. But one name, down at the bottom, caused her hands to release the thick volumes, sending them crashing to the ground.

"Lily!" James gasped, kneeling down beside her own kneeling figure. "What's wrong? Who's the letter from?"

Before she could answer, they heard a knock on the bedroom door. "I heard something fall," Petunia exclaimed when James opened the door. "Is everything all right?"

Lily just shook her head and said, "He's coming. Voldemort. He's coming."

"What!" James cried. "How did he find us?"

"I-I don't know. But he's coming…and he'll be here…soon." They looked at each other, shock and fear illuminated on each other's face.

Suddenly, they heard a loud knock come from the front door but they didn't dare go get it. A horrible feeling was settling in the pit of everyone's stomach. "We can't get it. He'll just get to us faster." James whispered. Petunia's eyes widened and a gasp of air escaped her mouth when they heard footsteps coming from downstairs, heading toward the front door.

"Vernon!" She gasped. She darted out the door.

"Tuney!" Lily cried, trying to grab her. But Petunia made her way down the stairs.

"Vernon, don't!" She shouted but not before a bright light and loud boom sent them all flying backwards. Voldemort was here…and he didn't care who he hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

"Vernon!" Petunia screamed, placing Dudley, who she'd been holding, on the bed, dashing down the stairs, trying to reach him.

James grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her back into the room. "Petunia don't! He'll kill you!" He hissed. But she yanked her wrist out of his grip.

"I don't care!" She yelled back and barreled down the staircase into the kitchen where her husband had been blasted into.

James started after her but Lily stopped him. "Don't." He stared at her but didn't argue.

They suddenly heard a voice begin to rasp from the doorway. "Potters. I know you are here. Hiding is useless. I will tear apart this house and kill anyone to get to you. You wouldn't like that would you?" They knelt behind the stair banister as Voldemort stepped into the house.

"How dare you enter my house? Who do you think you are?" Vernon shouted, striding forward. A shotgun weighed in his fist, his face scrunched into a red ball.

"Idiot!" James muttered but Lily couldn't take her eyes off her brother in law take on Voldemort with a muggle gun.

Voldemort studied Vernon for a second and then laughed. His sickly, hypnotic filled the silent house. "You know where they are. I know you do," he drawled, his red eyes twinkling in the blinking light of the entrance hall. Suddenly the cry of Dudley could be heard from the room behind the hidden Potters. "Oh, who's that?" Voldemort asked, chuckling. "You wouldn't me to go up and…check on your son would you?" Petunia gasped and Vernon cocked the gun, pointing it straight the Dark Lord. "I see not," he continued, walking forward once more. "But if you told me where your precious relatives where at the current moment I don't think I would have to do that, do you?" The Dursley didn't answer but Vernon lowered the gun slightly.

"That bastard," James muttered. "He's gonna…" but he was cut off by Voldemort's yell.

"Avada Ka-" he started but the spell was rebound back onto the wall.

"Protego!" Lily screamed, sending a shield shooting around the Dursley's.

"Lily!" James shouted, pulling her back to the ground. However, Voldemort had seen them.

He laughed and disappeared as soon as he'd appeared. "What the hell happened?" Vernon screamed, outraged at the fact his sister-in-law saved his life with magic.

"He apparated!" James explained shooting down the stairs. Lily followed but stopped. "Lily, come on!"

"Harry!" She screamed, realizing he was still in the other room.

"Dudley!" Petunia gasped. She sprinted to the stairs and followed her sister into the extra bedroom.

As she did the door shut behind them with a click and locked immediately. She turned and saw the man who had been standing in the hallway minutes before. Lily stood against the door beside her, Harry and Dudley weighing in her arms. She took her son in her arms and stared up at the wizard in front of her. Her eyes widened in fear as a smile grew on his face; his red eyes twinkling like the blood he hoped to soon spill.

"I see I have stumbled upon a family matter is that it?" He hissed. Petunia didn't understand why her sister didn't just hex him or whatever she did. However, she soon saw Lily's wand lying on the floor beside Voldemort's feet. Lily nodded in response to his question, holding Harry tightly her arms, trying to cover him as best as she could.

Their husbands then began to knock and bang on the door. "Let us in, you bastard!" Vernon screamed, hitting the door with the hilt of his gun.

"Back up," James commanded. Normally Vernon would've gone on a rant about being ordered around under his own roof but he did as he was told. "Alohomora!"

James expected the door to burst open but nothing happened.

"Worthless fool," Voldemort called through the door. "You think I would allow you to burst in?" He laughed and walked closer to the pair of siblings. Petunia squeezed her son tightly in her arms.

Lily reached her hand behind her back and pulled Tuney's hand into hers, gripping it hard for comfort. Voldemort walked closer to them, his wand held precariously by his fingers.

"Well, now that I have you…who shall die first?" He asked, raising his eyebrow- if he had them. Lily straightened up. Fear shown on her face but she knew she had to be strong for Tuney. "Trying to be strong are you?" Lily gulped as he seemed to read her thoughts.

Vernon dropped the gun from outside the door and scrunched his meaty hands into fists. "What the bloody hell can we do?" He asked James, who was trying to stay calm.

"I'll be right back," he finally said, drawing his wand from his pocket.

"What are you doing? Giving up on us, are you?" Vernon cried, kicking the door again. However, before he could say another word James disappeared into thin air. Minutes passed in silence while Vernon stared at the space where James disappeared. "Petunia? Petunia can you hear me sweet?" But she didn't answer.

Suddenly, he heard a scuffle from inside the room and a ton of yelling. He hit the door and it finally came tumbling down after being hit so many times. He ran in to find the room in distress. James was holding Lily, Harry cradled in between them. He found Petunia sitting on the bed, holding Dudley in her arms. He walked over to her and sat beside her, holding her tightly. Two other men stood in the room as well.

The first was tall lean man with light brown hair, flecked with grey. His dark eyes swept over the room, his wand out still looking for death eaters. Faint scars covered his long face, looking as if he had a hard past behind him.

The second man was looking out the window. He turned, his grey eyes taking in Vernon sitting on the bed. He had dark black hair and light skin. He was skinny as well but had a gleam in his eye that showed a childish gleam in them.

"Are you okay?" He asked James who looked up and smiled at him.

"Thank you so much," Lily whispered, hugging him with one arm. Petunia stood, after giving Dudley to her husband, and walked over to the window. Outside the night was cool and stars were just coming out. To everyone else this was just another autumn night. Voldemort had been in their neighborhood and they were none the wiser.


End file.
